Character Ideas
Here is a list of character ideas, personality profiles etc. Main Protagonists Malcar Zagor Chittel A satyr explorer Merit Merit is a young talfar noblewoman who oversees the installation of fey banking influence within the human city of Rakihm in northern Tamaluk. Tira Volim A young runaway noblewoman, the child of Tapeesa Yura, a slave taken from the Frozen Ocean, and Jaegar Volim, a cruel lord exiled from Delekosk for his incompetence and corruption. She is, as a consequence, an unusual human with mixed blood from two sub-races - both Adlivun and Taian. She becomes the avatar of Flamberge, goddess of vengeance. Vaekosa A young kiasyd within the Tribe of the Wolf, Vaekosa comes to see that perhaps Annihilation is not the best outcome for her people. Ashkule Yichmaachi An orc scholar sent from his homelands by the sacred magi amongst his people, he quests to uncover the true nature of disturbances felt in the leylines of magic. Dogarn the Exile A notorious dorogar traitor on the run from his own people, he is wanted for crimes unforgivable to the faith of Hob. Cinder A young woman soon to be married to a woodcutter's son, her life is thrown into chaos after an army of draugr razes her village as the forces of Oblivion march relentlessly north towards the Ichthys River. Unknown to herself or to her companions, she is the subject of a prophecy - the Flame that Dances at the World's End. Bakra An ex-merchant and priest of Venator, he is deployed to the plains of Haneiya to face off against hordes of zimbwi and acheri under the command of Drakon Maianos, infamous manticore and warlock of Oblivion. Major Antagonists Dark Lord Mikhalinn Legendary adversary of the people of Thaelis-Y'Arda, and avatar to Oblivion, the Outer Dark itself. Benniszth the Blackened The dreaded lieutenant to Mikhalinn during the Scourge of Shadows, he is a powerful human warlock operating from his fortress of ice within the Troxan Mountains. Reclaimer Nazlaieqk The fanatical leader of the kiasyd Tribe of the Hunting Moon, he oversees the campaign within Araia to bring about the downfall of Tolnor through jyhad. Mere-Phre Aiataar The head of the talfar family Aiataar, he controls the majority of the banks in the surface world from his temple-vaults at Mireport, and betrays his people through subversion of their interests for the purposes of Annihilation. Redvaks Bok/Kelsi Venzor An infamous warlock who was killed shortly after the end of the Scourge of Shadows, over 900 cycles ago, his unclean soul and mind were by chance inherited by the body of an infant girl born to the Tolnorian noble house Venzor. Kharkaroth the Immolator Believed to be the greatest and most terrible of the fire dragons known as kulshedra, he is awoken from his thousand-cycle slumber by the forces of darkness, who promise him the golden body of the Sun in exchange for his aid in burning the Tree of Life and Death at the centre of the world. Vaeliang A deathless gwythaint who became apophis, she is resurrected in immortal form by the typhon archaeologist Zak. She then proceeds to re-organise and marshal the forces of Darkness, instructing the warlocks of Oblivion to make preparations to return Mikhalinn, avatar of Chaos, to the world. Drakon Maianos This manticore warlock oversees the attempted destruction of the solfar capital, marshalling armies of zimbwi and acheri minions to storm the desert. Ariadne The first and most dangerous of the nocnitsas, also known as the "Night Hag", this fallen nymph warlock heads a coven of witches on the Path of Thorns near the village where Malcar grows up. Her coven is responsible for the incidents leading up to Malcar's exile from the community and the severing of his only remaining friendship with Seron. Supporting Characters Amundi Halvard A Nord hunter who takes Tira under his wing Cade Venzor A human Knight of the Blood, he captures Vaekosa and takes her to Tolnor's dungeons, although the two gradually become friends as they uncover dark forces moving within the city. He is the older brother to Kelsi Venzor, who he believes was stillborn. Torvik Yura Tira's grandfather and wise-man of the Yura tribe upon the western flats of the Frozen Ocean. A proficient spiritualist and theologian, he teaches his granddaughter the ways of the elementals and tells her of her family's tragic history. Ohrmazd The great verethran dragon that watches over the valley in which Mae's village was built. He is known to be among the wisest creatures to have lived, and has made strong alliances with the cyclopes that dwell within the mountains' depths. He summons Mae to his cave in order to send her on her way to Ignisland, where he says that she will confront the world's shadow. Princess Tauret The daughter of solfar royalty and ranking priestess of Venator within the city of Aten-Ra. She becomes an ally and lover of Bakra as he works to fortify the city-state against Drakon Maianos and his bestial armies. Shimmer An odd, iridescently-scaled typhon who serves as the first mate upon the pirate ship that Nabuku sails with in the seventh book, she is shown to possess a strange propensity for loyalty despite her cunning nature. Nameless An isolated and lonely koschei dwelling on the shores of a stony lake in southern Andar, he regrets his dark past greatly and infiltrates the convocation of profane magi within Mikhul Delvin. it is later revealed that Nameless is the forgotten necromancer Malcar Zagor, who seeks redemption and release from his tortured existence. Caravee A kiasyd druid and Vaekosa's beloved uncle, he teaches her of the ways of her people and their divinity, but later joins her in her quest to prevent senseless war with the humans of Tolnor. He is slain by Reclaimer Nazlaieqk, impaled to a pine tree by the warlock's powerful moon bow. Minor Antagonists Mordak A savage and wild follower of Orboros, this folvtur kiasyd is one of the criminals that Cinder and Elias find themselves in the company of. Jaegar Volim Tira Volim's tyrannical and drunken father, he is an exile from the capital of Andar, Delekosk, on charges of gross corruption and conspiracy to depose the king. Jerren Merry An elusive and disarming pech wanderer, he is in fact the murderer behind a string of brutal killings that have occurred recently in towns that he has passed through, although it is not revealed that he is the culprit until much later. He is first encountered in the company of Elias Torindor. Vendrick Slate A deranged and megalomaniacal ex-slaver, he now serves the church of Itrenar, the leading divinity of the Protectorate, as a heirophant. He is the personal nemesis of Tira Volim, alongside her father, Jaegar. Waazig the Taker A huge black-skinned ogre fugitive with a brutal and rapacious temperament, he accompanies Elias Torindor as he searches for Cinder. Elias Torindor Going under his taken name of Elias Shadowclad, he is a human paladin of the Sixty-Six dispatched from Lypter to capture Cinder before the forces of darkness claim her and use her to destroy Creation. Although initially seeming to be a decent soul, he is in fact a ruthless and deceptive devotee of the Hell. The Flayer A sick and demented necromancer infamous even amongst their number for his depravity, he joins the attacks both on the town of Sharpe and upon southern Araia when the dark armies cross the Ichthys River. He is named for his preference for reanimating the skins of his victims. Galuth A ferrum innkeeper on the northern bank of the Ichthys River with connections within the city of Maurduhr, he is in actuality a ranking member among the faith of Umbra, directing Vasilisa on the trail of Ashkule and enabling her to infiltrate the tight security of the underground citadel. He is also known to Scaethar Raknos Plague-Bringer A powerful agent of Zoor'Ztsh, the Lord of All Fevers and Plague, he is a mad and gleeful killer who is nevertheless loyal to the warlocks of Oblivion. He oversees the spread of virulent disease within the land of Sandoria at the command of Benniszth, attempting to neutralise the Protectorate threat to Annihilation.